Ellie's dream man
by naomii-cougar
Summary: Ellie has these saucy dream about a man that she knows, but is scared to something to hurt her husband


_**Scene 1**_

Ellie is laying in her bed with Andy by the side of her sleeping, but she is looking peacefully at her son Stan sleep. Ellie gradually gets sleepy with her eyes straining to stay open knowing that if she closes her eyes she will have flash backs of what she is trying to resist. Finally her eyes close and she goes in a deep calming dream

*_Dream_

_Ellie is walking towards her son Stan who is playing with his toys, while she stands there watching him with a slight smile on her face and light in her eye of happiness, she feels that there is someone watching her. As she starts to look around and move away from her son she hears someone walking behind her, she stops not knowing whether to turn around or to start walking again, but without no choice she cant move the person is right behind her, Ellie knows what's about to happen because she has had this dream over and over and over again, The guy grabs her by the waist, pull her close to him..at first she thinks its Andy , her husband, but realises that the guy is much taller than him . The tall man turned her around briskly which revealed his face ,he was rugged , tanned with pericing blue eyes, she couldn't believe who she was seeing and couldn't resist his touch his soft baby soft hands against her arm holding her tight. He started to pull her closer she whispered " I cant do this im married what if Andy finds out"_

_he gently replied "This is your dream if you want Andy to find out he will, if you dont want him to find out he never will "_

_she hesitated " but ..but ..but "_

_"no buts" he replied " he will NEVER know "_

_Ellie couldn't resist him any more they both leaned in for a passionate dreamy kiss , they were touching lips ..._

_*_Alarm goes off

Ellie woke up on her side embarrassed to even turn over and see her husband.

_**Scene 2**_

Laurie, Jules, Bobby and Grayson all drinking coffee. Ellie walks in and realises that the guy that is in her dreams is standing in Jules kitchen drinking coffee, she goes silent and sits down in the living room completely ignoring her friends.

Laurie and Jules look at each other and both say _" what's up with her "_

They both walk over to her where they see her head in her hands

_Jules says quietly " Ellie whats the matter ? "_

_**no answer**_

_Laurie repeats " Ellie whats the matter ?_

_** still no reply**_

_Ellie lifts__her head up to what she see's as her best friends sitting next to her and the guy that's in her dream standing in the kitchen_

_Ellie says quickly " I have to go ! "_

Jules and Laurie look at each other and shrug their shoulders, as Ellie walks out the guy chases after her shouting _Ellie ! Ellie ! Ellie !_

she looks back with a glisten in her eye knowing that she could never see him as a friend any more there was a deeper feeling behind what she had felt before when they were just friends, she kept walking.

_**Scene 3**_

Later that Day Ellie is relaxing in her bedroom when Andy walks in and asks _" Jules is worried hun, you were very very quiet over at hers earlier this morning , what's the matter? "_

_" Andy,boo your the one person that i cant tell ..its not about you but if i tell you, you might hate me "_

_"what could you possibly say that would hurt me so much ?"_

_"ANDY ! i just cant tell you , im sorry "_

Ellie walks out the room looking Andy in the eyes with a look meaning 'im sorry so sorry '

As Ellie walked out of the room she is questioning herself, What has this dream caused? Why do i feel like this ? Why do i have feeling for him? Why wont they stop.

she stops and says to her self _" I need to talk to Jelly Bean (Laurie) "_

_**Scene 4**_

Ellie turns up at Laurie's house ...

Laurie looking surprised asks " what in heavens name are you doing here ?"

Ellie looks down at her dolly pumps shaking with embarrassment and shame

Laurie looks at her thinking 'i have never seen her like this, something must of happened but she seem so fragile about it , she wants to talk about but she cant, maybe its time to start being a good friend to her'

"_Ellie go sit in the living room and ill bring you some red OK ?_"

Ellie nodding her head but without making eye contact, Laurie joins her and softly asks "_Are you ok? you haven't been your self all day, you were fine last night after the drink , what happened? did you and Andy argue ? Talk to me, I'm here for you ._"

at that sudden moment Ellie rose her head at those words that had never been said to her she quietly asked "_what did you say_ "

Laurie repeated with a though in her eye "_I'm here for you_"

Ellie looked at her with a hint of a smile thanking her _im scared Jelly Bean im scared"_

Laurie looked at her with a Tear in her eye thinking_' i look up to this women and she has come to me for help i have to step it up and help her she is my friend '_

Suddenly The guy walks through the back door and through to where Ellie and Laurie were talking. Ellie couldn't face looking at him and just grabbed on to Laurie and gave her a hug so she didn't have to look at him.

_**Scene 5**_

Ellie is walking the street and its dark, all alone, all that she can think about his him and the dream. What would it be like if it was real? What about if i just tried ? Why have i got these feelings ? As she arrives home pondering whether to go in or not, is she going be faced by questions from her husband.

She steps inside her home where she sees her baby and then all her worries disappeared like they were never there.

As she settled Stan down for bed she came to the conclusion that every time she closes her eyes the guy turns up in her dreams . Ellie walks into her bedroom where Andy is there and as she cutches up next to him Andy whispers _" Boo i love you and whatever the matter is i will do my best to help you through it and support you "_

Ellie whispered gently back _" thank you , i love you boo "_

As Ellie drifted to sleep she hoped that she wouldn't dream about him again, But when your asleep you cant control what your do .

**Scene 6**

*Dream

Ellie sits on her chair with the baby in her arms looking into Stans eyes with love but also crying with how much love she has for the baby. She hears someone coming through her curtains that hang by her glass doors and stand behind the chair, he bends over to reach her hair and sweeps it away from her ear and neck and whispers softly "I'm here now for you, I'm not going anywhere "

she says with a hesitation in her voice " not in front of my baby"

" I'll go put him to sleep for you ...please ?"

she hands the baby over and watches him settle the baby down to sleep with a massive smile on her face .

He comes back and ask her sensually " Why me ? Why am i the one you dream of ?

Ellie stares him in his big blue eyes and answers " I'm not sure but the way you are with me , it feels unusual and different and i can let my guard down with you "

He grabs her by the waist and pulls her in and she hold on to his shoulders , she runs her fingers through his hair like shes never done before, he pulls her in closer to both hips are touching and she cant escape, he quizzed her_" do you want to kiss me ? am i real to you ? do you really want me ? "_

she looked down and replies softly "_of course i want to kiss you look at us we are this close , you are as real to me as the air i breathe and do i want you ? i feel like i do but I'm married i cant just forgot about that."_

He puts his hands through her hair and their faces get so close that their noses are touching, breathing deeply, then Ellie spoke quietly into his ear and said _"KISS ME ! kiss me like you mean it Kiss me like im the only one for you ! "_

He grabbed her and kissed her so passionately that she melted in his arms and they collapsed onto the floor..they stopped for a second but then as they were about to go in for another kiss, she felt her self being pulled away ...

..

Andy _" Ellie ! Ellie ! Ellie! wake up ..are you ok ? i heard you making some funny noises thought you were having a bad dream or something ?_

**Scene 7**

That next day Ellie went round to Jules for her morning coffee and they sat and talked, Jules with a concerned face asked _"What's been wrong with you the past couple of days ? you haven't been and mean as you usually are, then you go and hug Jelly Bean and you have never done that, Ellie some things wrong tell me "_

As Ellie drunk from her cup she gained a little bit of confidence and said "_If i tell you , promise me you wont be mad at me and help me through it "_

Jules nodded her head with a distinct look in her eyes thinking ' what is she about to tell me '

Ellie " _i have been having these dreams ya' no where there just me and Stan and as im about to put him to sleep a guy turns up, and well ..it..it can get a bit touchy "_

Jules pipped up and said _" OH a sex dream "_

_"well it doesn't go that far ...yet im always waking up"_

_"Ellie there's no need to be embarrassed about that ..i have a sex dream even when am i awake"_ Ellie is shocked expression on her face look at Jules and quietly said

_" But Jules the guy that always turns about ..we know him "_

_"we know him ...as in he lives around here ?"_

Ellie looks down and nods softly and says _" Well kinda !"_

_"are you gonna tell me who it is or am i gonna have to guess ?"_

Grayson and Bobby walk into the kitchen , and Ellie goes very quiet again , Jules looks at her and realises that one of them are in her dreams.

Without any wait what so ever Ellie walk out of the house. Jules is running after her shouting _"WAIT ! WAIT ! WAIT ! "_

but she doesnt wait and goes back to her own house

_**Scene 8**_

Ellie sits down with a glass of red in her hand trying to forget what just happened but before she could even try Jules walks through the door and shouts _" its one of guys isnt it ? "_

Ellies looks Jules in the face and goes _" YES ... im so sorry "_ starting to tear up _" im sorry Jules im sorry, this was really hard for me to tell you_"

Jules looks at her asked _"how long has this been going on for ? "_

_"umm..kinda ever since we played drunken Penny Can when he helped look after Stan for me "_

_" WAIT you mean ..."_

_"YES ! .."_

_" you have been dreaming about Bobby, really "_

Ellie nods her head and quietly says_" im sorry Jules im sorry !"_

Jules looks at her asks _" Why though ? Why Bobby of all people ?_

_"because Jules i have never seen him like this ...he took care of Stan for me , Helped me get into bed instead of sleeping on me bathroom floor, im sorry_"

Jules looks at Ellie with a surprised look on her face _"explain to me what are you gonna do now , you cant even stay in the same room as him for more than 5 mins "_

_"i dont know Jules the last time i felt like this was the first time i meet Andy and i cant be going off with Bobby getting married and having a child with him like i did before , i honestly have no idea what to do"_

Jules suggested_"maybe you should go over to his boat and talk to him "_

_"Im not going over with that bear that he calls a dog "_

_"ELLIE !"_

_"Jules i just cant what about if something happens, like if he says something really sweet, thats just gonna shoot firework signals all over again "_

_"Ellie coming from your best friend ok? listen to me , if you kiss him , you kiss him but you come here with no regret what so ever and tell me everything, if nothing happens then nothing happens , plus a kiss is just a kiss right ? "_

**Scene 9**

Ellie heads over to Bobby's boat, she stand looking up quizzing herself 'Do i go up ? what do i say to him? what about if Andy finds out ? i cant have him upset I love him '. she plucks up the confidence and climbs up onto the boat and sees there there is no one there, she heads inside the boat, where she find nothing but the bear (the dog) Travis the dog laying on the bed sleeping. Ellie sits by Travis the dog and starts talking to him because he cant tell no one, But while she is talking Bobby gets back to his boat and hears talking so he pins his ear up to the door and hears Ellie talking, he can hear her saying "_your a dog but i guess i need to say it out load, i have been having certain feelings for Bobby (she starts to tear up and is breathing heavy) and its all because he helped looked after Stan and helped me up to my bed, he was just being a friend, Why ? WHY do have feelings for him ? i have been dreaming about him and he is very sweet and warm in them , i want him and he wants me in my dream but i cant do nothing , im married "_

Bobby hears all of this says to his self" wow , even when i was with Jules i never felt like this for anyone before . Maybe i need to go talk to her "

Bobby makes a noise that Ellies hears that makes her think hes just got onto the boat

Ellie goes out and sees Bobby there standing looking busy and Ellie says with a uncomfortable one " _oh Hi ! sorry i was looking for Jules , sorry "_

Bobby shouts _" Ellie don't go , we need to talk ?"_

Ellie climbs down off the boat and looks up at him_" I have to go Bobby sorry im late "_

Bobby is now very puzzled with a over-whelming feeling , he has realised that Jules might be the mother of their son but Ellie is the one for me .

**Scene 10**

_Over Jules and Ellies shouts " Jules Jules Jules i cant do this, i went there i said out load what i though and i cant control the feeling i have no more for him"_

_" So you talked to Bobby ?"_

_"oh no i was talking to Travis "_

_" YOU TOLD TRAVIS ? "_

_" not your son ...Travis the dog. i sat on the bed talking to him,i got a little upset that i cant do nothing or if i did do something Andy would get hurt "_

_"So Bobby wasn't on the boat ?"_

_"Nope i don't think so i heard him come on the boat and i stopped talking "_

_"Did Bobby ask why you were there "_

_" umm no i just told him i was looking for you !"_

_J_ules went up to Ellie and gave her a hug and whispered to her_" Ellie i know hes my ex husband but i don't want him ..and i no your married ,, if you need to even kiss him on the cheek or lips do it, then for sure you will no how you truly feel about him "_

Ellie pulled away from Jules and said _"OK Jules i will , i will go over there and tell him (she went quiet) oh crap i have to tell him "_

**Scene 11**

Ellie arrived back at Bobby's Boat and this time she new she had to talk to him or wait until her was home to talk to him. Ellie was a bit relived that Bobby was there so she could talk and get it over and done with , without hanging around.

Once she arrived she could feel her heart beating and tingly feeling in her body that she couldn't describe and she finally spoke _"Bobby we need to talk , or well i need to talk to you "_

_"Ellie i think i know what this is about , I heard you talking to Travis "_

_" what about college ?"_

_"No Ellie ..Travis the dog ..."_

_"oh ..umm yeah ...about that "_

_"Its Ok Ellie , i wont tell no one i promise"_

_"but Bobby i shouldn't have these feelings for you im married to my Andy and i have a son "_

_"Ellie its normal to feel like this .. all i did was help and your dream took is a bit further and now you cant control it "_

_"so what do we do ? this is gonna be pretty hard to forget "_

_"i know but we can just talk it out" with a sweet voice of Bobby's he repeats "i wont tell no on i promise "_

Ellie started to see why she had these feelings for Bobby , it was because he cared for her, she thought maybe hes very close best friends with my husband because its the only way he can be around me, hmmmmm i wish i knew.

Ellie snapped out of the zone and said to Bobby quickly "_i cant do this , i have to go "_

Bobby shouted with a longing tone for Ellie_" cant do what ? Ellie ! Ellie ! "_

_**Scene 12**_

Jules is waiting in Ellie's when she arrives back home _"So what happened? how did it go ? "_

_"Jules he knew ..he heard every word i said to the dog "_

_"oh ..what did he say about it then ?"_

_" he promised not to tell anyone .. how do i no i can trust him ?"_

_"you dont ..Ellie its Bobby your talking about here "_

_"but Jules ..hes really sweet towards me when no one is around "_

_"Ellie im gonna leave you to figure things out ok?"_

as Jules walks out Ellie goes to get Stan as he is crying, she picks him up and she goes to the bed to comfort him and settle him back to sleep as its late at night .

Bobby walks into her bedroom and proclaims _" ELLIE , what you said to Travis , did you mean it ?"_

_"Bobby i dont know how i feel, i no i have been having feelings for you more so in my dreams but i have been having them "_

_"shall we talk it out ?"_

_"but Andy will be back soon !"_

_"well we can talk till then ..ok ?"_

_"theres nothing really to talk about Bobby "_

As Ellie put stan down to sleep she walks towards Bobby and put her hands his chest and sighed _" i just cant do nothing about what i feel"_ as she looks deep into his eyes Bobby grabs her by hips and pulls her close , close enough that he can whisper

"_Ellie your my friend and i love you , but sometimes i want you more than just a friend "_

Ellie let out a tear and as they were so close Ellie had a flash back and remembered her dream she thought to herself ' my dream is coming to life right in front of me.

They were close close that noses were touching and they were breathing deeply into each other and the resistance that Ellie was trying to fight was getting harder and harder, Finally they kissed with tears rolling down Ellies face knowing that what she was doing was wrong and could hurt her marriage, but she couldn't fight it, Bobby's touch was although very soft and passionate it was strong and she couldn't stop. They both pulled away and Bobby said _" I love you Ellie , i always have and i always will , the way you are with your baby, it makes me love you even more"_

Ellie replied _" Bobby ..Bobby ! i . i . i .i .I love you too but im married"_

"_well where is he then, hes not here but i am , i love you and if i worked i would make sure i was home in time to see my son being put to sleep"_

Ellie knew this time this wasn't a dream and that she had actually kissed bobby and that he had the most softest lips of all. They went in for another kiss and this time it got hotter , she ran her fingers through his hair , he grabbed her and picked her up and kissed until they had enough, they both knew they couldn't go no further than a kiss.

Ellie whispered _" Bobby I Love You "_

_"I Love you too Ellie "_

That was the first time they had connected and the 1st time both of them had felt so in love before .

Ellie eventually told him to leave before Andy came home, they were standing by the back door gazing into each others eyes and and they held hands and as Bobby walked off they kept hand contact until he couldn't hold on no more .

**Scene 13**

Unlike any other day Jules decided to turn up at Ellie's house for coffee. Ellie walks into the kitchen where she sees Jules making coffee and with a surprised face goes

_" wow what are u doing here? i was just headed over to yours "_

_" I saw bobby leave here last night , what happened ?"_

Ellie looked at Jules with a tongue in cheek expression and goes_" we kissed !"_

shocked Jules answers with _" never mind the stupid coffee i need wine ...i need Big Carl"_

Ellie and Jules head back to Jules house she can have Big carl and asked her _" Why did you kiss bobby ? what was going through your head ?"_

_" Jules i dont no it just happened it was in the moment , and weren't you the one who said a kiss is just a kiss ?"_

_" but ...but ..but Ellie your gonna hurt someone "_

_" Jules, Bobby was there for me , hes been here for me more than Andy has and it just happened "_

_" so you just kissed ?"_

Ellie staring and Jules with a flirtatious smile voiced _" well ...twice !"_

_" Ellie Torres ...tell me everything , do you need wine ?"_

_"yes give me some wine ! ..Well he was there as i was putting Stan to sleep and he heard what i said so he wanted to talk , but somehow we were standing in front of each other and i had my hands on his chest and he had his hands on my hips and he whispered in my ear 'i love you Ellie then we kissed'_

_"Ellie , Bobby has never said those words to me , that man is in love BIG TIME , what are you gonna do?"_

_" i have no clue . but, listen, Jules i have never felt this in love before ..and yes i did say back ' I love you too"_

_"what about Andy ?"_

_" Jules yes i know im married to Andy and i do i love him ,i do , yes i know we have a son together but Bobby ...Bobby is so sweet and he loves me and makes me feel special and like im the only one"_

_"Ellie all i have to say ...try and sort this out before Andy finds out "_

Ellie looks down at her feet and quietly exhales_" i guess i need to sort this out "_

_**Scene 14**_

Later that day the gang all head to the beach as its the 1st time no one as to work the so they all plan to just enjoy the day together as friends and not couples or lovers, so the plan was they all split up so Travis, Grayson, Bobby and Ellie all go one way and are in charge of the fun stuff and drinks and Jules, Laurie, Andy all plan the food with the trusty help of Travis the dog.

They all get to the beach and there music playing on a boombox and dancing , chatting making sand castles, playing games. They we laughing like the old time when they were all just friends. When the sun started to go down all the girls wanted to play a trick on the boys so they hid behind some trees and made their way down to the sea without the guys noticing. Eventually after 20 minutes of talking the guy realised the girl had gone, they got kinda worried and split up and started to look for them, but as Laurie and Jules knew Ellie and Bobby liked each other they made them selves be found but Andy and Grayson, Andy got concerned and raised his voice _" where's Ellie ? where's my wife ?_

_" shes probably gone home , you know how she gets with the beach at night "_Laurie proclaimed

_"then where Bobby gone ?_ huh ?" Andy suggested

_"your talking about Bobby here Andy and were at the beach , hes probably gone for a long stroll, this is his place Bobby loved the beach as a child ! "_

Andy started to walk off _" I'm going home , i wanna see my wife "_

Jules and Laurie both knew where Ellie and Bobby were, they were both taking a walk together. Bobby Lent over to her and said _" you looked so gorgeous today, your have the most to-die for figure and the way you were around everyone ,, you were so calm and sweet and i love you "._

_" Bobby ... stop right there , do you think what we are doing right, yeah i love you but can you actually see us together as a couple, could you see your best friend get hurt by what we are doing?_

Bobby grabbed her hand and stopped her and looked into her eyes and said with a deep meaning behind it_"Ellie Torres, i love you with all my heart and i no i have had flings and my ex-wife is your best friend but i do love you and i would like to think we could be a couple, If Andy loved you enough he would let you be happy "_

Then they both stopped and just looked at each other and at the exact same time they both whispered_"KISS ME "_and they did, they kissed and they fell into the sand rolling around kissing and touching each others bodies, with Bobby removing Ellie's kaftan and getting pretty steamy on the beach with Ellie removing Bobby shorts. Bobby picked Ellie up and carried her into the sea and carried on into the night.

**Scene 15**  
>Ellie arrives back home with Andy waiting for her, he raises his voice with annoyance " where have you ? Jules said you were gonna be back here because you don't like the beach at night time"<br>_"im sorry Andy i went over to Jules as we run out of wine, then i went back to the beach and found that you guys had left and Bobby was walking on his own "_  
><em>"so you stayed with Bobby , Ellie i have known you for over 20 years you wouldn't stay with Bobby"<em>  
><em>"Andy im trying to change for our baby, trying to be more calmer and lately when im talking to bobby i fell much calmer "<em>  
><em>" so you have been talking with him all the sudden like your best friends"<em>  
><em>"seriously, what's your problem? he helps me out and i help him with his problem, Andy he cant even talk to you about some-things "<em>  
><em>"oh well that's just great my best friend cant talk to me and my wife is talking to the one guy she never used to get along with "<em>  
><em>" Andy you have to understand, all we are doing is talking, when your not around i talk to Jules to get women's advice and then i got to Bobby to get a man perspective"<em>  
><em>" oh well know it just sounds like your sleeping with the guy !"<em>  
><em>Ellie goes quiet and walks off into the bedroom<em>  
><em>"Ellie ! Ellie ! Ellie! are you sleeping with him ?" with a concerned tone his voice "No ! Andy ..how could you even think that ?"<em>  
><em>" ummm the way you just acted walked off without answering ?" " well im sorry, i just cant believe you would ask me such a question "<em>  
><em>Andy sits at the end of the bed with his head in his hands , while Ellie is tearing up<em>  
><em>"Andy is this it ? is this what we have come too? arguing because im talking to Bobby?"<em>  
>with a deep sadness in his voice he replies <em>" I think Ellie we should sleep in separate houses tonight<em>"  
>Ellie falls to the ground with anger sadness, she cant stop crying, Andy quietly says <em>" i think you should go, sleep at Jules's tonight, just got and we can figure this all out tomorrow "<em>  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><strong>Scene 16 <strong>  
>Ellie walked out of the house devastated, she couldn't believe what Andy was thinking, "did some one see me and Bobby and tell Andy ?" she though out load with tears rolling down her cheek, oh my i wish i knew how to fix this. Then she started walking she headed towards Jules house but could feel her body moving in a different direction, her body was taking her to Bobby and the tears kept coming until she was standing outside of his boat and Bobby was looking out over and noticed Ellie standing there he shouted down with a concerned tone <em>" Ellie is everything ok ? "<em>  
>Ellie just burst into tears again, Bobby climbed off his boat and grabbed hold of Ellie and gave her a massive hug and told her<em> " its gonna be ok "<em>  
><em>"No Bobby it wont , Andy threw me out tonight and told me stay at Jules, but i came to you, Bobby i dont know what to do "<em>  
><em>"lets go inside and calm down and warm you up ok ?"<em>  
>They both climbed back on the boat and went inside. Bobby gave her a warm blanket and a warm drink t warm herself with. Bobby went and sat on the bed with his back against the wall, looking at Ellie , Thinking what am i doing? Andy is my best friend and im hurting him, i have to do something. Ellie looked at Bobby and walked towards him and got onto the bed and and snuggled up next to him and whispered<em> " thank you, for helping me, but we cant do this no more , we cant go on , Andy knows something is up "<em>


End file.
